Dipper and Wendy love adventure
by B. Bandit20
Summary: (CANCELED)I'm posting this for a user by the lexboss temporary (its complete SMUT artwork by XJKenny)
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was just fired by pool check as He was walking out he was hit by a water balloon he looked up to see Wendy

"Hey Dufus you'll never guess what happened, I just got fired." She said

"What! Really?" He asked

"Yeah, I guess pool check found out I was taking too many snacks." She said

"How many?" Dipper asked She then lifted her hat to reveal a stack of chips Dipper then chuckled

"Hey, you want to go break rules somewhere else?" She asked

"Of course!" He said to excitedly

So throughout the day, Dipper and Wendy were hanging out around town just enjoying the rest of the morning breaking rules and not getting caught

"Oh, Man I can't believe we didn't get caught blowing up that fire hydrant." Wendy said

"Oh Man I know but It seems like they didn't mind." Dipper said as he pointed towards the two cops swing their shirts around while running around the broken hydrant

"Yeah, crime is very lenient around here." She said "Hey wanna head back to my place to watch a movie?" She asked

"Sure! (cough) I mean sure why not I got nothing better to do." He said, Wendy then chuckled they went to her house inside was a huge mess

"(Groan) My dad is always making a mess here, looks like the movie gonna have to wait." She said

"Hey about I help, it get done a lot faster." Dipper said

"Thanks, dude." She said

Throughout the rest of the day they just cleaned up the chated from time to time but other then that it was silent, they didn't finish till night time they went to wendy's room to relax

"Man, I'm tired." Dipper said as he collapsed on Wendy's bed Wendy then joined him she then turned on her tv and tuned it to the movie channel

Few Hours later

Dipper eyes fluttered opened as he took in his surroundings he was still at Wendy's house it was already passed midnight he was about jump out bed when he heard a slight groan he looked to his side to see Wendy but wearing a wife beater and white panties with flowers on them.

"Oh god, she practically half-naked?" He then swallowed his spit he then stared at her mounds and reached for them he then saw her shift a little and backed away, after making sure that she was still asleep he tried again, this time, making contact they felt soft in his hand he then reached for the other one it felt amazing he was drooling like a pervert as he massaged them.

"My god this is amazing." He whispered

"Having fun?" Dipper then looked up at a saw the ginger girl smiling at him

"Wendy! I… I." He was then interrupted by her lips on his she then pulled back and looked him in the eye

"Wendy…" Dipper then kissed her back and Wendy then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss Dipper's hands then began to wonder towards her breast again she moaned in his mouth as they made-out.

"Hey Dipper, you want to try something?" She asked Dipper just nods she then flips them till she was on top of him she then pulled down his pants and took his 12-year-old dick and started sucking him off, his short legs draped on her shoulders, Dipper then creamed in her mouth and she then swallowed it

"Wow, that was fast." She said

"Sorry, this is my first time." He said

"It's okay mine too." She said as she pulled him down she then moved her panties to the side and got on top of him she aligned his shaft and sat down on it and began riding him."

"God Wendy this feels so good!" He said

"Shh. Don't want to wake up my dad." She said as she pounded him raw Wendy then bends down to kiss him again as she did he creamed inside her."

"That was good for your first time, Dipper." She said but he was passed out.

"Good Night Dipper." She said as she kissed his cheek and went back to bed

The Next Morning

Dipper and Wendy were walking towards the Mystery Shack when they saw Stan on the porch

"Dipper where have you been!" Stan yelled

"Don't worry about Mr. Pines Dipper spent the night at my place." She said

"Oh well, that's fine then just get to work you two." He said as he saw a tour bus pull up, throughout the day Dipper and Wendy were hanging by the registrar till Wendy got a kinky idea

"Hey, Dipper." She said

"Yeah?" He replied come back here real quick she said point behind her Dipper then did so

"Okay, what's up?" Dipper asked Wendy then pulled down her pants and gave him a good view

"I think you know what to do?" She said Dipper then pulled out his shaft and shoves it inside her ramming her fast just to get it over with, Wendy the told him to slow down as she saw customers lining up, she tried her best not to moan or cause suspicion.

"Wendy, I'm close!" He whispered he then released his seed inside her feeling the warm liquid flow inside of her as she ringed the last customers, she fell forward and panted

"Dang, Dipper you managed to last this long that's impressive in just a short amount of time." She said

"Well, you are worth it." Dipper said

"Hey,i'm on break in a few why don't you rest up and we can continue our little fun somewhere else." She said as she kissed his cheek, Dipper then left the room with a daze thinking "I'm in heaven."


	2. Chapter 2

After Wendy took Dipper to her home Dipper decided to be a pervert and grope Wendy's breast but she caught him but instead of telling him off to his surprise he kissed him now they have a secret relationship

Dipper and Wendy were now in the forest having another go before Wendy's break was over.

"C'mon Dipper one more go." Wendy said

"Wendy I'm nearly spent right now." Dipper said

"Well then have this as a little motivation for later." She said as he handed her panties to him and gave him a kiss before walking back to the shack, but as she did her pants got toren off her

"Oh man! My pants." She said she then sighed and walked inside to see Stan

"Hey, Stan my pants and panties got ripped off." She said to her boss who was talking to a tour group

"Wendy, I'm busy just work pantless, that'll bring more customers in." He said Wendy then sighed and went to the counter and started to ring up customers some of them asked to reach up towards the shelves just do that could get a peek at her sweet pink flesh that was also dripping in her sweet nectar but it wasn't just the stares that made her wet it was the fact that Dipper was the main cause of it, oh just to use him as her personal toy made her wet, after a few hours everyone left and Stan was pushing a wheelbarrow of money

"Wendy you pantsless was the best thing to ever happen. New rule Wendy from now on you work pantsless got that?" He said

"Sure Mr. Pines." Wendy said

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to count today's cash flow." He said Wendy then smile and went to see Dipper who was in his room napping with her panties on his head and his hands in his pants

"Time for a wake-up call." Wendy said as she locked the door pulled down Dipper's pants and began to take his dick into he mouth letting it get all lubed up for what she had in store for him after a good minute he was ready to go, she aligned his dick with her pussy and slams down on him causing him to wake up

"What's Happening." Dipper said

"Just a little fun." She said

"Wendy! What are you doing here?" He asked

"Just (moan) having some fun." She said as she bounced on his dick, she then pulled her shirt open to reveal her bouncing breast to him

"C'mon Dip play with these fun bags." She said as she grabbed them Dipper then did so he pinched her nipple.

"My god Dipper you're the best lover ever!" She said as she bends down and kissed him Dipper then flipped her over so that he was top of her

"Oh taking charge?" She asked

"I learn from the best." Dipper said as he kissed her, Wendy shoved her tongue down his throat as they battle for dominance while Dipper hips move up and down making a wet slapping sound

"Here it comes Wendy!" Dipper said as he cummed inside her, he then fell over to her side

"Man, that was good." Wendy said

"Hey, Dipper you want to try something?" Wendy asked

"What?" He asked, Wendy then smiled as she sat up and showed her ass to him she then spreads her asshole

"I want you in here." She said Dipper then gulped and dick grew again Dipper then grabbed Wendy's ass and pushed himself inside her Wendy bit the bed sheets as she felt her anal cherry being popped Dipper then began to move his hips in and out using his cum as lubrication Wendy face was being buried in the sheets as she felt herself being violated in her ass by Dipper, She then pushed Dipper on his back and rode Dipper reverse cowgirl style Dipper could feel himself getting weaker with every drop or Wendy's ass on his shaft his vision started to blur but Wendy kept going till he cummed in her ass, this time, Wendy carefully lifts herself off Dipper

"Will work on your stamina next time." She said she then grabbed Dipper's shorts and puts them on making them booty shorts to make sure that her dad doesn't get suspicious and so that Dipper sweet cum doesn't drip out of her, he kissed his cheek and puts a blanket over him and kiss his cheek and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Stan started Wendy's pantsless rule and she was enjoying it immensely especially with her breaks with Dipper, Stan even spent money on a see through counter so that everyone could see all her half naked glory, but today was a slow day so Stan decided to close early and head out of town for more oddities that's when Dipper walked in with something behind his back

"Oh Hey Dipper, you want to fool around?" She asked

"Oh not right now, but hey remember when you had that job as the lifeguard?" He asked

"Uh yeah, it was last week." She said

"Well I was wondering if you could wear this." He then pulled out Wendy's red onesie swimsuit.

"Oh Dipper you want me to wear that?" She asked acting shy

"Yeah, it is a very hot day." He said

"Oh fine." She said as she kicked off her shoes and removed her shirt slowly to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra she then bends over giving Dipper a good view as she pulled up the swimwear her butt jiggled a bit and as it fit her she then turned to face Dipper to give him a good view of her breast as she pulled up the rest of the swimsuit.

"Did you enjoy that Dipper?" She asked Dipper noticing his little chubby in his pants

"Amazing as always." He said

"Do you want me to take care of that?" She asked pointing below.

"If you would." He said pulling down his pants Wendy then gets on her hands and knees and starts sucking him off, she pushed him down onto the floor to get better control as she sucked him, her left hand massaged his balls while her right hand rubbed her clit that was under the red fabric as she sucked him off

"Wendy!" He said before creamed down her throat.

"Oh come on Dipper that didn't even last long." She said

"Sorry, I'm still recharging from your break time on the roof." Dipper said just then Wendy heard a horn from outside and saw Thomson's van everyone then got out and Wendy walked outside

"Hey, guys what's up." She said

"My parents are doing landscaping for new plots so we can't hang out there for awhile, but more importantly, why are you in your swimsuit?" Robbie asked

"Oh Me and Dipper had a bet and I lost so I have to wear this for the day." She lied

"Well it suits you just fine." Robbie said draping his arm around her she then moved it away

"Anyway let's hang out, you guys don't mind if I bring Dipper, do you?" She asked

"That kid why you babysitting?" Robbie asked

"You could say that." She said as she walked inside to retrieve him after they came back the crew went into the forest to hang out they laughed and made fun of Thompson after a while Wendy decided that she was tired so she and Dipper walking back to the shack

"Dipper! Where have you been and why is Wendy in her swimsuit?" She asked

"Oh She and I made a bet and she lost and her penalty was to wear her swimsuit." Dipper said

"Oh you little perv." Mabel said jokingly before she grabbed his hand. "Come on the movie is going to start." Mabel said as she dragged him to the living room and started the movie around the middle of the movie Mabel feel asleep on the armrest that's when Wendy came in with a blanket

"Look's like she enjoyed the movie." Wendy said pointing to the sleeping Mabel

"Yeah, she passed out around the middle." He said

"Hey Dipper, I got a fun idea." Wendy said as she removed the blanket and straddled Dipper she then bends down and was about to kiss him but Dipper stopped her.

"Wait about Mabel, she right there." He said

"Oh please, when Mabel passed out like that nothing can wake her up." She said as unbuckled his pants and pulls them down "and besides this exciting." She said as she took his hardened dick and slams down on him. Wendy said as she pulled Dipper in her chest to keep him silent as she grinded her hips on his leg feeling his shaft inside her moving.

"Dipper, your the best lover ever." She said as she slammed down on him muffling Dipper's words with her lips and with one final pump he climaxed inside her his seed filling her guts, She then gets off and lets his seed drip out of her

"You better hope you don't get me pregnant." She said as she gave him a one more kiss.

The Next Day

Dipper was walking to Wendy's house when he found her taking her stuff out of her house still in her swimsuit

"Uh Wendy, whatcha doing?" He asked

"Uhg my family it's the anniversary of mom's passing and they completely forgot about for some football game." She said

"Well I can understand that but why are you doing with all your stuff?" He asked

"I just need to get away from them." She said

"Well do you want to live at the shack?" Dipper asked

"Really?" She asked

"Of course and plus you and I can fool around a little more till you feel better." Dipper said

"Oh Thank you Dipper." Wendy said as she suffocates Dipper with a hug they then looked into each others eyes and shared a passonate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since Wendy moved in with the Pines and so far no one has complained about it not even Mabel and Dipper was loving every second of it.

Right now it was the day shift Wendy was still wearing her red one piece and it attracted more male customers to the shack and Stan was loving the money he was receiving which why he would allow such behaviour not that he was complaining but Wendy was just getting wetter by the day she then saw her lover walk by

"Hey, Dipper where you heading?" She asked

"Oh to the Mall to check on something." He said

"Do mind if I come with?" She asked Dipper then nods and follows him to the mall as they entered most of the males in a five miles radius stared at her and what she was wearing because she was wearing her red swimsuit with her shirt that was tied up around her the underside of her breast

"I think everyone staring." He said

"Good let they stare at what you have." She said

"Now what is it that you want to check Dipper." She asked

"Oh, I was just seeing if this store has a ghost harassers equipment." He said

"Okay, then I see the video store let's go check." She said pulling his arm after a while Dipper couldn't find what he was looking for

"I can't believe they don't have it." Dipper said that's when he noticed a lingerie store Dipper the started to get a perverted idea

"Hey Wendy, how about we do a little look around over there." He said pointing towards the store, Wendy then smiled and followed him as they entered the store it was mostly females they all stared at the two in a weird way but ignored them Wendy then looked around eyeing the one she liked Dipper then whistled her over to him at the changing room she walked over and found him in the behind the door

"Okay Dipper, What's up." She said Dipper then smiled and pulled down his pants to reveal his hardened member

"Um, I kinda got turned on imagining you in theses." He said

"Do you think you can take care of it?" He asked Wendy then climbs on top of Dipper, she then aligned him with her slit and slams down on him she started moving her hips up and down on him Dipper was feeling her inner walls tighten around his swollen shaft Dipper then removed her shirt and revealed her breast and started sucking on them, she moaned slightly as he did this but he let's go

"wendy you need to be quiet." Dipper warned as she kept moving

"dipper I can't you just make me crazy." She whispered back

"well try to hold it in and then you can scream all you want when we get back." He said as he grabbed her hips and pushed himself deeper inside her she was silently moaning in his ear. Wendy then bit her finger to keep her from moaning more loudly as Dipper ruined her insides he then pushes her onto the floor with her ass in the air, Dipper then pulled her towards the bench Dipper then stands on the bench.

"Time for a little doggy style my favorite cum dumpster ." He said as he aligned himself with her again, he then pushes himself inside her she wanted moan loudly but she didn't want to caught doing this though the thought of being caught did excite her making her much wetter, so wet that it was pooling around Dipper's dick and her legs, just then there was a knock on the door that made her clench her inner walls making it hard for Dipper to move

"Ma'am you've been there for ten minutes and there are people waiting." The sale's person said

"Sss-Sorry I-I-I'll be o-out in a ss-sec." She said trying not to moan from Dipper endless thrusting

"Okay then." She said as she left

"That was close." Dipper said, Wendy then butt bumped Dipper to his back and started pumping her hips up and down at a fast rate till Dipper gave in and creamed inside her pussy sending rope after rope of his cum in her she then got up and adjusted her swimsuit and cleaned Dipper up they then walked out of the changing room with the pile of clothes that were in a nearby discount bin and walked up to the counter with the stuff.

"Sorry for taking so long." She said the cashier then ringed up the items and Dipper paid with the money he saved and they made their way back to the shack with the bags

"So did you enjoy our little outing?" Dipper asked rubbing her ass

"It was wonderful." She said rubbing the wet spot that was forming in her swimsuit as they made it back Dipper noticed Stan, Mabel and Soos standing. over a blackened hole."

"Hey, guys what are you doing?" He asked

"Oh, Dipper just in time were just going to throw some stuff down into the bottomless pit." Stan said. "Care to join us?" He asked

"Yeah I got some things I need to get rid off." Dipper said as ran inside and got a bundle of Wendy's pants and old underwear and tosses them down

"Dude those were my clothes." She said

"Just your pants and panties, I bought you new ones remember?" He asked giving her a perverted look.

"Oh, how could I forget that experience." He said just then a strong wind appeared.

"Oh no quick everyone inside!" Soos yelled

"Hang on I still have more of these to get rid of." He said but then the strong wind pulled Mabel, Soos, and Stan into the hole leaving Dipper and Wendy alone

"Oh man, I hope there going to be okay." Dipper asked just then they all jumped out

"How long have we've gone Stan asked

"You were just pushed in." He said

"Huh, I guess time doesn't pass that much." Stan as he leans on his sign it then broke and he fell in.

"Oh no, Im coming Mr. Pines!" Soos said as he jumped in

"Oh, man I'm sure that they'll be fin... Ahhh!" Mabel said as she was pushed in by Dipper.

"Dude, why did you do that?" Wendy asked

"Oh don't worry they'll be fine, you want to fool around till then?" He asked

"Okay!" She said excitedly as they entered the woods and towards a clearing where Dipper removed his pants and Wendy bends down and reveals her pussy to him ready for round two Dipper then aligned himself with her pussy and pushes himself inside her she then moans as loudly as possible for her as Dipper rammed her hard her moans filled the forest scaring the animal that was around. Dipper then grabbed her arms and forced himself deeper inside her his hips never stopped moving as they thrust his dick inside her walls began to tighten around his dick giving him his greatest pleasure as she moaned in pleasure Dipper then pulled her back and lay her down on the ground and grabbed her legs and lifted them over his shoulder and began slowly pushing himself inside her warm and comforting pussy, Wendy once again filled the forest with her moans as she grabbed some grass and crumpled it in her hand they in each other's eyes both filled lust and love they came in for a slow kiss which could have lasted forever but Dipper felt himself reaching his limit.

"Wendy I'm going to cum!" He warned

"Do it inside me!" She said as he releasing rope after rope of his seed inside her making her cum as well Dipper then pulled out and watched as his seed pool out of her he then crawled towards her chest and position himself in between her breast as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, Wendy." He asked

"Yeah, Dipper?" She replied

"You know I always wanted to see you in a skirt." He said

"Well, maybe one day you will." She said as she brought her lover in for a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy was cleaning Dipper room wearing a leather tight skirt that showed her blue lacy panties and a green plaid crop top that showed the bottom of her breast as Dipper walks over to her a nice smack on her ass , he gave her a nice smack on her ass getting her attention

"Oh Hey Dipper." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek

"Say Wendy Ummm I know where together and all but we never really gone out on a date so want to go on a date with me? He asked she smiled

"Sure dude I'll love that." She said smiling, he then smiled lifting her skirt sees her blue undies before kissing her cheek she giggled

"Hey I finish cleaning our room, so let's get going." She said smiled Dipper then nodded before kissing her hand taking her out for their date.

As there outside getting ready to go but Stan stopped them before they could leave the door

"Where you two going?" He asked

"Were going on a date Stan." Dipper said

"Oh ok but Wendy make sure by tomorrow you be pantless so people horny old men can pay good money ok?" He asked

"Sure thing Mr. Pines." She said smiling as they left for their date.

As they made it to the nearest pizza place, Dipper and Wendy were giggling and talking as they were taken to their seats as they eat pizza Dipper then sighed

"What's wrong Dipper?" She asked

"Sorry I don't know other restaurant but here." He said

"It's ok dude really." She said smiling "You know we could have some fun here while we're at it." She said with a seductive smile.

Dipper then smiled Wendy and Dipper then stood up and made their way to the girls restroom as they entered Wendy then escorted Dipper the handicap stall and locked in Dipper then removed his pants and sat down on the toilet, Wendy then lifted her skirt and moved her panties to the side and sits down on Dipper's hard cock and starts slamming up and down on him Dipper gripped her hips tightly as she rode him.

"God Dipper your dicks fits me so perfectly." She whispered in his ear

"And your pussy is so snug around my dick." He said as she kept moving up and down.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" He said as his seed shot up inside her, Wendy bends down and kisses him.

"That's was a nice quickie." Dipper said

"Who said it was over?" Wendy said as she began moving her hips again.

Few Hours later

As they made it home as everyone was fast asleep

"Wow we were out for a while huh." Dipper said as the two entered the room

"Yeah and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." Wendy said taking off her clothes

"Yeah you're tired." Dipper said as the two laid on his bed as they did Dipper gave her a kiss which got heated but it soon faded when Wendy fell asleep Dipper then got a kinky idea he pulls off his pants and puts his hard throbbing member inside her she moaned a bit and Dipper nuzzled between her breast

"Sweet Dreams Wendy." He said before falling asleep

The Next Morning

Wendy awoke to see Dipper on top of her she smiled and kissed her lover on his forehead and was about to get up till she felt his hardened member inside her she decided to give him a wake up call, she then grabbed his hips and began moving him up and down making use of her personal sex toy, she moaned loudly trying to waked up her lover when she felt a hand on her breast and Dipper's hips began moving again

"About time you woke up." She moaned as Dipper began increasing speed.

"Sorry I was having a nice dream about you." He said as he continued pumping his hips

"Oh… W-What about?" She asked between moans.

"You and Me were having sex, in the shack in front of everyone it made me so hard to see you submit to my dick." He said

"W-well let's make the dream come true then." She said

"Really that would make me HAPPY!" He said as he creamed inside her filling her insides with his cum, Dipper then pulled out and watch as his seed pooled around her legs.

"I'm going to take a quick shower care to join me?" He asked

"Do you need to ask?" Wendy said as she got up and followed Dipper leaving a splatter trail of his seed that leading towards the bathroom

Later

Wendy was walking around bottomless when Stan walked by

"Wendy i'm going out make sure that we get some money by the time I get back." He said as he left just as he Dipper climbed on top of the counter and Wendy pulled his pants down everyone in the shack was now watching as she blew the twelve year old in front of everyone nobody want this to stop but Wendy pulled up

"If you want us to continue it'll be two hundred dollars each." Wendy said Dipper then pulled out a shack and everyone dumped their money in the bag as it was filled Dipper closed it and dumped behind the counter the then continued their foreplay Dipper's eyes were now shut tight as he released his seed in her mouth she then laid back and started licking her dripping slit making her moan he then sticked his tongue inside her Dipper could feel how tight it was probably from being watched by all these horny old men made her walls tighten making it hard for Dipper to escape but he pulled out and aligned his dick with her pussy, Dipper then looked over at his audience

"If you want us to continue it'll be another two hundred dollars each." Dipper said they then threw every cent they had at them Dipper then focus on Wendy and shoved his dick inside her again not getting tired of her guts as he began pounding them Wendy hands wrapped her arms around him and used her hands to push him deeper inside her till the tip of his dick kissed her womb

"Wendy it's so tight." He said

"Well don't just slow down." She said Dipper then began to increase his speed

"Wendy I'm about to… CUM!" He yelled as his seed poured inside her Dipper pulled out and lets his reaming squirts on her chest

"That was amazing." Wendy said "We should perform in front of people more often.

"I know it was amazing." He said.

"Ready for another round?" She asked

Few Hours later

Wendy was cleaning up mess of sweats and early accidents left by the customers when Stan walked in and saw her

"So how much did we rake in toady." He asked Wendy then pulled out several bags of money Stan then clicked his heels

"Great job today Wendy I might give you a raise." He said

"I didn't do it by myself I had a little help from Dipper." She said rubbing the mop handle up and down

"Speaking of where is the little guy." Stan asked

"Oh he's upstairs resting." She said

Meanwhile

Dipper was laying in bed barely able to move and with bags under his eyes.

"Totally worth it." He said before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day

Wendy was sucking Dipper off in their room her tongue swirled around his shaft while she fondled his balls and with her other hand fingering herself

"Here it comes, Wendy!" He said as he comes in her mouth "Did you enjoy your breakfast?" He asked before she pulled away

"It was delicious, Man." She said just then Stan comes into the room and announce. "Everyone we're going camping, thanks to Wendy being pantsless, and the show she puts on, we made enough money to take the week off and we're going camping today," he said

"Hey, that sounds like fun." Dipper said

"Haven't been camping in awhile so let's do it." She said

"Great pack a bag and gets some clothes on we leave in an hour." He said as left leaving Dipper and Wendy alone

"Cool, we're going camping I just love it." Wendy said as he smiled

"Hmm, hey Wendy why don't you go bottomless? He said

"Way ahead of you, dude." She said smiling taking off her skirt and undies.

In Stan's RV

Everyone was getting restless in the Winnebago as they were driving to the campsite as Stan was driving, Wendy and Dipper were in the back with the curtain drawn while Soos and Mabel were in middle

"God they are always hanging out together." Mabel said

"Oh, come on Hambone, it's fine it's not like their doing anything you guys usually do." Soos said

"Yeah, your right." Mabel said not knowing that behind her curtain Dipper was fingering Wendy all the way to the site leaving a huge stain on the seat.

The Campsite

As they got to camping area, Stan sets up his hammock and fell asleep while Soos sets up the tents, Mabel was near the lake fishing for dinner while Dipper was making the fire pit after it was set up Dipper went to get firewood with Wendy

"Ok, I think that is enough."

"Oh, Dipper you forgot one more "stick"." She said as she got down on her knees and started sucking Dipper off he then backed away to a tree stump. As Dipper gripped the stump Wendy began fingering herself she then grabbed a thin stick and used it as a make-shift dildo, Dipper was already tensing up, but Wendy stopped and pulled the stick out she then stopped and climb on top of him and slides down on his shaft and starts kissing him.

"Wendy your so cold maybe you need more if my firewood." He said causing her to laugh at his attempt to talk dirty.

"No talking just fucking." She said Dipper then increased his speed as he felt her walls tighten Dipper then released his seed inside her again.

"We need to get some condoms soon." He said jokingly

"Maybe." She said

"Anyway, we should probably get back." She said. "After a couple more rounds." She said as she began moving her hips again not noticing the group of animals humping around them

Few hours later.

Dipper and Wendy were returning with the piles of wood to a blacked out campsite only lit by flashlights.

"Geez, what took you guys so long!" Mabel complained

"Sorry, we kinda lost track of time, 5 times." Dipper said with a smirk.

"Yeah but we got the wood." She said as she bends down giving Dipper a good look at his leftovers.

"Well hurry up and start the fire already the fish are starting to smell." Mabel said

"Uh, Dip, one of these sticks are kinda wet I don't think we can use it." He said Dipper then blushed and remembered where that stick was.

"Oh yeah sorry." He said they then heard the sound of a crackling fire.

"Alright let's get the cooking started." Wendy said as she flipped a fish in the pan. After they were done eating and telling camp stories everyone retired to their tents except Dipper who was playing with the fire that's when Wendy showed up.

"Hey, dude." She greeted as she kisses him

"Hey, Wendy." He said as he looked up at the stars

"Is something on your mind?" She asked

"Its funny you know I never thought that I would end up with a beautiful girlfriend and getting laid on an almost everyday basis." He said

"Well Dipper, you really changed my way of seeing you as just more than a kid and more of the perfect guy for me." She said with caused both of them to blush.

"You know (yawn) I... really... love you wendy." He said before passing to sleep, Wendy then chuckled

"Way to be romantic Dip." She joked she then doused the fire and carried Dipper to her tent where she snuggled him in her sleeping bag and joined him she then gave him one last kiss and whispered in his ear _"I love you too, Dip."_ before falling asleep


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is

Wendy was at work bottomless as usual and like always people were taking photos of her Pussy and her ass as she was working she noticed Dipper smiling at her she bends down and grabs a kiss from her young lover.

"Hey, Dipper." She greeted

"Hey, Babe how works?" He asked

"It's fine but I've been thinking about my family." She said

"But aren't you still mad at them for forgetting your mother's death." He said

"Yeah but it's not their fault they're just meatheads anyway I was thinking of going back to see them how about you come with me." She said

"Yeah I don't see why not." He said

"Great, I'll just get dressed after work we'll see my family later today at my old house, okay?" Wendy said

"Alright." Dipper said smiling but before he left he had one more thing to say "Oh and make sure to wear remember to same clothes but with a skirt with no panties." He said smiling as she then gave him a chaste kiss just then Stan walked in.

"Wendy hurry up some teens pay very good money to see that tight ass!" He said, Wendy then started giggling as she left to tend to those teens.

Later at the Corduroy House

Wendy and Dipper wherein the golf car driving down the dirt road as they made it to their stop as they got out, Dipper lifted her skirt and started sucking her Pussy.

"(Moan) Dipper not (Moan)."

"Come on it'll be awhile before I get to taste this I just want my fix." He said.

"C'mon we gotta get inside." She said as she got up and walked up to the door she knocks and her brother answered it they walked inside. Dipper then introduced himself to his family as they got more acquainted Wendy clears her throat everyone looked at her

"Guys I just want to say it that I'm sorry." She said

"Why Wendy?" Her brother said

"For getting angry at you guys and dad for forgetting about mom's passing for a football game." She said

"Oh god Wendy we didn't mean to forget about that it's just it's hard for us you know and dad wanted to get his mind off it." He said

"Oh, Damn it I should have taken you feelings into account." She said

"It's okay Wendy." The two then hugged. After that, they watched some tv as it was getting late as they decided to go to Wendy's old bedroom for a bit to pick up anything she may deem important. Dipper then started to look around inside her drawers sees her unused panties as he grabbed one as a keepsake Wendy walked up to him and they shared a kiss which got very heated. Wendy then closed the door and pushed Dipper onto the bed Wendy then unbuttons her shirt and lifted her shirt to reveal her breast.

"Wendy the others are still awake." Dipper said

"Then you have to be really quiet." She said, she then lifted her skirt pulled down Dipper's pants. She then sits down on his dick and starts bouncing on her dick.

"Oh god Dipper, you always feel so good." She whispered.

"Wendy please don't stop." He whispered back she then held her finger to her mouth.

"Don't talk Dipper just enjoy it." She said as her hips slapped up and down Dipper's pelvis

"oh god wendy!" He silently yelled as he released his seed inside her.

"Oh, Dipper I love you so much." Wendy said before falling on top of him.

Later in the day

Dipper and Wendy were heading back home to the mystery shack as they were

"I like your family they are nice people." Dipper said Wendy then smiled

"I think they enjoyed having you there." She said she then began to take off her skirt "Like how I'm going to enjoy you after work." She said giving him a chaste kiss.

As they walked in the few customers that were left got the phones out and started taking pictures that's when Stan started collecting their cash after like five minutes Stan closed the store and Dipper and Wendy made their way back upstairs but as they reached their room they heard noises coming from the room, Dipper opened the door to find Mabel riding some stranger with tan colored skin and short black hair, Mabel then looked back and saw the two Mabel then covered herself with the blanket and looked over at them

"Oh Hey, Dipper it's uh." Mabel couldn't form the words in her mouth but her new "guest could

"Hi I'm Aaron Carter I'm your sister's new boyfriend, you must be Dipper that I heard so much about." He said

"Okay nice to meet you, Aaron." Dipper said "This is my girlfriend Wendy." He said

"Well, I should get going," Aaron said he then got and Dipper and Wendy got a look at his dick he then pulled up his boxers than a tight black t-shirt that shows his muscles with skinny jeans and white sneakers. As he walked out the room Dipper turned to Mabel and asked how'd this happened

"Well…"

Flashback: A few hours ago.

Dipper and Wendy just left the shack to go to her house leaving Mabel alone with a bunch of horny old men.

"Great now am I going to do." She asked herself just then a tall black haired teen walked in Mabel then looked over and immediately falls in love. The teen then walks over to her.

"Excuse me but do you know where I could find town hall I'm supposed to meet my family there in an hour." He said

"Oh sure I'll take you there but what's the rush how about I show you around the shack first." She said.

"Um, I would love too?" He said.

"By the way, I'm Mabel." She said

"Aaron." He said

Mabel then grabbed his hand and took her the attic. After a few minutes, the two were watching tv while Stan took care of the others in the shack.

"I gotta say, Mabel, you been a great person to be around." He said, "I just wish there were more girls like you." He said

"Well, there is a way to get a girl like me." She said

"How?" He asked, Mabel then grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast

"You just have to ask." She said as she kissed him his hands then wandered to her small ass and pulled down her panties.

"Wait are we moving too fast?" He asked

"No way were moving too slow." She said she then unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. "Oh yes that's is nice." She said she then turns herself upside down and started sucking on his dick while Aaron sucked on her pussy. Mabel's head was moving up and down as Aaron's tongue massaged her inner walls.

"My god Mabel you taste so good." He said

"That's because I'm virgin but not for long." She said as she removed her ass from his face and align her pussy with his dick and slowly sits down on his tip but Aaron stops her.

"Wait let's take this to your bedroom." He said as he picked her up princess style and took her upstairs to her bedroom. As they got their Mabel sat Aaron down and climbed back on his dick and aligned herself with his dick and sat down on it making her a woman.

"Oh god Aaron~!" She said

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah keep going." She said Aaron then grabbed her ass and started pumping her pussy down his dick.

"Oh god Mabel you feel so good inside." He said.

"Yes, Aaron fuck this pussy up!" She said Aaron then felt her inner walls tighten around his dick and Mabel could feel her lover's dick twitching he then moan and cum's inside her.

That's when the door opened at Dipper and Wendy walked in.

Flashback ended

"And that's it happened." She said she saw Wendy sucking Dipper off. "Hey!" She yelled

"Sorry Mabel, Wendy got horny listening to your STORY." He said cumming down her throat.

"Well hurry up I want to get some sleep." She said

"Don't worry "she" won't last very long." Dipper said

"Oh is that a challenge?" Wendy asked

"Maybe~." Dipper said the two then made their way to Dipper's bed and hid under the blanket to make sweet love leaving Mabel to groan as she was forced to listen to their moaning and groaning all night.


	8. Chapter 8

It was sunny morning Dipper was in his room with his girlfriend Wendy in bed completely nude as he got up from the bed Wendy woke up and looks at him

Where are going? She asked in a sleepy tone

"Just getting some water I'll be back." He said

"Well hurry back I got something that needs your attention." She said as she moved the blanket and revealed her dripping lips he then crawled onto the bed and gave her pussy lips a quick lick and a kiss after that he left to get his water dressed he noticed Mabel boyfriend, Aaron, was looking at Mabel sleeping he chuckle and left and headed to get water as he got down he noticed Stan talking to some of his customers till he noticed tembry was alone leaning against the wall texting, he walks over to her.

"Hey." He greeted

"Hey." She said

"Where are the others?" He asked she looks at him and rolled her eyes

"There out of town." She said texting again but to her surprise, he took her phone away from her.

"Ummm what do you think you're doing?" She said crossing her arms as she looks down at him.

"Well... I've been thinking since your always on ur phone how about me go out on a date? He said smiling she was then shocked

"Uh, aren't you with Wendy or something? She said as he said

"Yes but I can't have a second girlfriend. He said smiling give her phone back as she then looks at him.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" She asked smiling a little as he smiled back.

"The movies. At noon." He said as she nodded he then lifted her skirt sees her leggings she was surprised at this but lets him see as he smiled as he left back to Wendy.

Later

As Dipper returns to his room he finds Wendy putting on her shirt, jeans, and boots he walks up to her and he hugs her as she smiled as she gets to her knees kisses him as she said

"So what took so long? She said smiling.

"Well remember when you said you wanted a girlfriend?" Dipper asked

"Yeah." She said

"Well, I have a date with Tembry." He said Wendy then smiled.

"That's so cool dude!" She said kissing him as she pulled away.

"Well, all I can say is good luck." She said smiling he nodded hugs her once again.

Later

Dipper was at the movies outside waiting for Tembry when he noticed her coming down the block but still on her phone (Do not Advice do.) but he smiled either way as she stopped but he took her phone and put it's in his pocket

"For now, I'll hold onto this so that we could enjoy the movie so no phone." he said smiling she then smiled a little.

"Sure Dipper." She said smiling as she took his hand, they bought tickets and enter the movies. They were seeing a horror movie as Dipper shared his popcorn with Tembry as they keep watching it Tembry was a little shaken so Dipper held her hand she then looks at him and smiled she kissed him on the cheek and smiled he in turned smiled back as they then returned to watching the movie.

A few days Later

Dipper was back at the mystery shack to sees Wendy working but fully clothed

Wendy, i'm leaving again for my date and if I play my cards right Tembry might be ours soon!" He said

"That's awesome Dipper!" She said

"So after our date meet us in the forest with a blanket because we will have a great time there." He said smiling as Wendy then kissed and he left to get dressed.

Later

Dipper was in a tux in a The Club waiting for Tembry he looked around and he noticed her wearing a long purple dress that showed her cleavage and revealed her back long black thigh highs as he saw her his expression was a shock one she looked hot in her attire.

"Hey, Dipper so how do I look?" She asked with a slight blush.

"You look amazing." He said

"Thank you." She said as she sat down on the table and the two began talking as they did Tembry phone began to buzz she took out her phone and Dipper held out his hand gave it to Dipper as he smiled as they eat

"Hey after this you want to hang out? He asked she then smiled and agreed to.

Later

After their dinner date they went into town hold hands as they were walking into the night forest, Dipper then looked up at Tembry

Hey, Tembry I know we just started dating and we hardly know about each other but...Will you be me and Wendy's girlfriend? He said as she then smiled and picking him up and kissing him, he in turned kissed her back as they pulled away as they made it to where Dipper wanted to take her and they Wendy in a short mini skirt and a tube top.

"Oh Tembry could you change into these real quick." Wendy asked as she pushed her behind a tree. After a few seconds Wendy and Tembry walked out in black(Wendy) and white(Tembry) G-strings and triangle bras.

"Oh boy, I think I've died and gone to heaven." Dipper said as she got undressed. Wendy was the first to make a move she got down on her knees and started sucking on his dick.

"Tembry there is room for one for one more." Dipper said Tembry then walked over and joined Wendy into pleasing their lover Tembry then reached up and grabbed his balls fondling them in her hand the two then began sucking on the sides of his dick.

"Oh god, this feels so good!" He said as he felt two tongues rub up and down his dick. Wendy then pushed Dipper onto his back and sat down on his face he then began licking her pussy. Tambry was on her knees staring at the two till Wendy looked over and made a come here gesture Tembry did and Wendy whispered something in her ear she nods her head, Wendy then got up and the two kissed and removed each other's panties they then started grinding their pussy together with Dipper's dick in middle.

"Oh god, you girls are going to make me… ah!" Dipper then cummed all over the girl's chest.

"God that was amazing." Dipper said.

"Who said it was over." Tembry said as she took his dick and took inside her pussy she then moved her hips up and down while Wendy sat on Dipper's face again and licked Tembry's body clean of Dipper's semen.

"Oh god Wendy, he feels so good!" She said as she started increasing speed.

"Well hurry up I want my turn." Wendy said as she continued grinding on his face. Tembry speed kept increasing as she was nearing her limit.

"Oh god, i'm cumming!" She said she then released her juices all over his dick and fell off on her back on the blanket.

"About time." Wendy joked as she took Dipper's shaft and slide it into her pussy and began riding him, Tambry was watching her hips move up and down when she got a kinky idea, she crawled to the two and pushed Wendy down so that she could get a good view.

"Get going Wendy, I'm just going to get a taste." She said as she started licking as Wendy moved her hips she was receiving Wendy's sweet juices.

"Girls I'm going to cum!" Dipper said Wendy then got off and Tembry took his dick into her mouth and started sucking him off till he cummed downed her throat.

After their fun, both girls laid their heads on Dipper chest.

"Best. Date. Ever." Tambry said.

"It doesn't have to end." Dipper said but Tembry gave a confused look.

"Well Wendy and I had a conversation before the movie and we want you to move in with us." He said smiling. Tembry then began thinking about their offer.

"Okay, I'll stay with you guys." She smiled the trio then got dressed and packed up their things.

"Will get your stuff in the morning so why...don't." Dipper was then silenced by the sight of Mabel bound and hanging upside down while her boyfriend Aaron had his dick in her mouth.

"Oh hello." Aaron said. "Mabel was just going to bed." He said as he brought her down and placed her unconscious body on the bed and joined her, Dipper then retired to his bed with his girls and they all fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

Mabel and her bf chapter

Mabel's date see zootopia

The bf keeps her skirt so she's bottomlessDancing and they have sex in alley

the park where they play in the fountain

threesome with Candy

I made a story with just these Ideas

* * *

Last time Dipper went on several dates Tembry and now she was now Dipper's girlfriend along with Wendy but now we focus on Mabel and her boyfriend Aaron.

It was a crisp summer morning Aaron awoke to his darling Mabel in her naked glory he smiled and kissed her awake.

"Good more boo." Mabel said

"Good Morning Mabel, how's my favorite girl doing this morning?" He asked as his hand began to finger her pussy.

"I could use a shower." She said as she got up and you could use one too~." She sang as Aaron followed when they got in Aaron didn't waste anytime when Mabel turned on the water Aaron picked her up and held her against the wall and rammed his dick in her pussy.

"Just can't wait can you?" Mabel moaned as she felt his member coming in and out of her.

"I can't talk. Must fuck tiny pussy!" He said as he rammed his dick in and out of her.

"Oh god! You feel so good!" She said it wasn't long until Aaron released his seed in her.

"God Mabel I love you so much." He said as the two shared a kiss.

"I know I love you too." She said after their shower the two went down to eat breakfast.

After that Mabel and Aaron went to the living room to eat their food. While they were eating Aaron asked if she wanted to go out today and she said yes so after they got ready Aaron took her to the movies and went to see Zootopia. When it was over Mabel stretched her arms and took in fresh air.

"Ah that was a fun movie." Mabel said.

"Yeah, it was okay." Aaron said as he noticed a alley way. "But you know what could be fun?" He asked.

"What?" She asked Aaron then took her hand and directed her to the alleyway he then picked her up and kissed her to which Mabel fell into as she did Aaron moved his hand up her skirt and pulled down her panties and started fingering her, causing her to moan.

"W-wait here?" Mabel asked

"Why not?" Aaron whispered as his finger keeps going in and out of her tight pussy.

"Aaron, please stop teasing me!" Mabel begged, but he just ignored her as his he began sucking on her neck.

"You want it don't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes I do." She said.

"Beg for your dick babe." He said as his fingers increased speed.

"I want it." Mabel said

"What was that?" Aaron asked

"I want you to fuck my pussy, please!" Mabel said Aaron then smiled a un zipped his pants and shoved his dick inside her as he did Mabel moaned loudly till Aaron covered her mouth.

"Shh, we don't want to get caught I don't want to share you now." He said as he moved his hips in and out her tight little pussy. "So keep quiet." Mabel tried her best not to moan but it proved fruitless to the pre-teen.

"Oh God Mabel, I'm going to cum." Aaron said

"No, you don't i'm not letting it end that easy." She said Aaron then felt her inner walls tighten around his shaft making it hard for him to move.

"And I thought that you were a man." Mabel teased that pushed his button he then began to increase speed making her feel the utmost point of pleasure.

"Oh god,i'm cumming!" Mabel said

"Me too!" They both then moaned loudly as they released their climax Aaron released his seed inside her and Mabel let's her juice mix in with it.

"Man i need that." Aaron said.

"Yeah that was amazing as always." She said just then she heard music mabel looked to her left and saw a dance club.

"Hey you want to dancing?" Mabel asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Aaron said "but i'm holding on to theses." He said as held her skirt and panties, Mabel then gave him an annoyed look. "Oh come on your brothers got his girlfriends doing it." He said she then continued looking at him with the same look. "If you do this I'll do whatever you want without complaining." He said.

"Alright fine, your lucky your so cute." She said as they left to the dance hall, as they were dancing they couldn't help but noticed that most of the men in the room were staring at Mabel.

"That's right you guys can look but you can't touch."She said as she started twerking. After they got done dancing the day away they saw that it was getting late as Aaron saw sun setting.

"Well we better be getting... back?" Aaron looked around to see that Mabel was gone, he then looked around till he saw her in the park splashing around in the fountain with another girl.

"Aaron, come play with us." Mabel said, Aaron then walked up to them

"Oh Aaron, this Candy, one of my people." She introduced

"Well nice to met you Candy." He said

"Nice to met you to Aaron." She said as they shook hands "Why don't you join us Aaron it's really fun." Mabel said

"I don't know." Aaron said.

"You promised that you would do whatever I say for my skirt and panties." She said.

"Fine." Aaron said as he took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants and joined the girls as they played around Aaron noticed that the street lights were coming on.

"Come on Girls we better get back it getting late." Aaron said the trio then began their walk home as they got their Candy and Mabel went to shower while Aaron was downstairs watching tv.

"Man I can't believe that Mabel Pines was so accepting to be bottomless." He said.

"That's Mabel, for ya always making a bad situation good." Aaron looked over and saw Candy wrapped in a towel.

"Oh hey Candy, how was your shower?" He asked.

"It was good, and I think I need a treat." She said as she took of her towel and climbed on top of Aaron.

"Now Candy what are you doing?" He asked.

"What is Mabel the only one to have a little fun with you?' She asked as she grinded her body on his.

"You know Candy, I'm Mabel's boyfriend and I don't think…" Candy then took his mouth in her own and started making out with him, Aaron then fell into it, he then moved his hands down her exposed as and started massageing it.

"Aaron, c-can i see it?" She asked Aaron then unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. "Wow, no wonder Mabel loves you." She said she then turns herself upside down and starts licking the tip, making him moan.

"Oh god Candy is this your first time doing this?" He asked

"Well I do eat a lot of popsicles." She said as she continued licking.

"Well lucky for you I eat a lot of clams." He said as he started to lick Candy's pussy as he did they heard someone clear their throat Aaron looked over and saw Mabel.

"Mabel! It's not what it looks like… I…"

"Candy, why didn't you wait for me?" She said which confused Aaron.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait." She said.

"Wait Mabel, what's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Oh well since Dipper has two girlfriends I convinced Candy to be your girlfriend too and she happily agreed." She said as she dropped her towel and walked over to join Candy i'm pleasuring Aaron's dick. The feeling of two young tongues on his teenage dick was to much for him he immediately came into Candy's mouth, as she pulled out Mabel grabbed her chin and kissed her mixing and splitting the cum into both their mouths they then showed him his seed just floating in their mouths then then swallowed it.

"Okay enough teasing time to get to the fun part." Mabel said as she pushed him on to his back and took his dick and took it in her pussy she then started moving up and down.

"Oh come on Mabel, I wanted to go first." Candy said causing Mabel to groan.

"Fine." Mabel said getting up, Candy then took his shaft and slid down breaking her Hymen making her a woman.

"Don't push yourself Candy, It hurts the first time." Mabel said as she grinded her hips on Aaron's face, Candy then proceeded to move her hips up and down his shaft and felt the pain change to pure pleasure.

"Oh God Mabel, he feels so good." She said.

"I know and his tongue is like magic." She said the girls then intertwined hands and their lower halves brought pleasure to them Candy then kissed Mabel as both Mabel and Candy reached their climax.

"Now is it my turn Candy?" Mabel asked

"He all yours." Candy said the two then switched spots and began pleasuring themselves and Aaron again.

"Oh God I love his dick." She said as she bounced up and down on his dick after about ten minutes Aaron could feel himself reaching his limit but he couldn't say anything as he he felt his limit he then gripped Mabel's hips and released his cum in her pussy, Mabel then pulled out and pumped his seed on his to his waist.

"God that was amazing." Mabel said as Candy began licking up his Aaron's cum.


	10. Chapter 10

A Few Days Later

Dipper was dry humping tembry while he kissed Wendy outside of the mystery shack but they stopped as he noticed it was to hot outside as

"Man it's really hot outside" Wendy said

"Yeah no kidding" Tembry said that's when Dipper got an idea as he got down to the ground he takes their hands as he leads them elsewhere.  
Later at the pool`

"Girls? I want you two to be life guards." he said he said smiling as he gives them swimsuits."So you two need to change to this but strip slowly." he said smiling they in turn smiled back as they strip they decided to make it more enjoyable for Dipper by kissing each other and putting on the swim suit. As the left the changing room everyone stares at Wendy and Tembry's spaghetti strap triangle transparent brazilian micro bikini swimwear set top and bottom bra G-string thong lingerie underwear Dipper then smiled as he watched the two kiss in their new swimsuits were making their pussys wet as they were giggling they went to sit on the tower but was busy kissing both of them as he got to Wendy opened her legs push her swimsuit aside

"Please Dipper fuck me right now!" Wendy begged, Dipper then pulled down his trunks and rammed his dick inside his lover bang her while the other bystanders watched.

"Dipper, don't leave hanging." Tembry said as she spits her pussy lips apart after that Dipper pulled out of Wendy and did the same to Tembry cause her to moan.

" _Hmm I wonder why Mabel did join us?"_ Dipper thought as he rammed Tambry

 _Meanwhile._

Mabel, Candy and Aaron were walking through town with Candy and Mabel on leashes.

"I can't believe you'd agree to this Candy."

"Well it is one of my fantasy." She said

"Well maybe we try one of my fantasy's next?" Aaron asked

"What more could you want you have two cute girlfriends that practically fucking you on a daily bases what else do you need?" Mabel asked, Aaron then smiled pervertedly

 _Back at the Shack_

Aaron was fully nude drinking a mixed of Viagra and redbull.

"Okay girls you ready?" he asked the tied up girls that were stacked on top of each other tied, their pussy were kissing each other and the girls were making out.

"Oh yeah your ready." Aaron said as he took his dick and slid it in between two they moaned as he felt his dick sandwich between the two dripping wet pussy. Both girls were moaning as his did slid in and out.

"Oh god, Aaron don't stop!" Mabel said as she took Candy's lips and started making out with her.

" _Oh god I love these girls!"_ Aaron thought as he continued fucking the two.

 _Back with Dipper._

Dipper and the girls were still sitting on tower between his girlfriends as he fingers them both as he looks at Wendy.

"Hey Wendy? I'm taking Tembry to town so people see what they can't have, so will be back." He said smiling she in turned smiled back and nodded as he then took Tembry to parade around town  
 _In town_

Dipper brought Tembry to the ice cream shop as they entered people were looking at her dark chocolate body and toned legs as he smiled giving her a ice cream as they were eating He pulled her thong aside and exposed her pussy to the people the room cheered as she giggling.  
 _Later_  
When they went back to the pool they saw Wendy locking up Grunkle Stan for disturbing a kid again

"Hey Wendy." Dipper said

"Hey babe." Wendy greeted

"I need to talk to you two so come with me" Dipper said as he licked his ice cream.

 _Few minutes later in the changing room._

Dipper had the laying side by side naked Dipper then walked up to them.

"Girls lift your pelvis." Dipper asked the girls then did so as they did Dipper dripped is nearly melted ice-cream cone and dripped it over their pussies the cold treat shent chills up their spines he then proceed to lick up his snack.

"Mmm, delicious." Dipper said he then took his dick and rammed it into Wendy.

"Don't think I didn't forget about you." Dipper said Tembry then stood over Wendy and bared her pussy so he can enjoy the rest of his snack while he pounded Wendy.

"Oh god Dipper, this feels so good." Tembry said as she started to suck on Wendy's breast.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourselves." Dipper grunted.

"Dipper i'm cumming!" Wendy said as she squirted over Dipper's dick.

"Oh come on Wendy you barely lasted." Dipper said.

"Sorry Dip, your dick just feels to good." She said

"Dippy~ what about me?" Tembry asked as she was fingering herself.

"I'm on my way." Dipper said as pulled out Wendy's snatch and into Tembry and began pumping.

"Oh God Dipper~! It feels so good." She moaned as she could feel her own climax approaching along with his.

"Tembry, Wendy get on your knees." Dipper said the two then got down and opened their mouths as Dipper rubbed his dick till he exploded, his semen covered their faces and Dipper then sat down and watched as his girls made out with his semen in their mouths.

"God I love my life." Dipper said.

* * *

I find it unnecessary but Lexboss wanted to say that the story is continuing


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper Wendy and Tembry were sleeping in Dipper's bed nude when Dipper woke up he notices Mabel, Candy, and their boyfriend Aaron sleeping Dipper then sighed as a thought came across him

"This room is too small for me and my girls." he then got out of bed, as he gets up he picks up Wendy and tembry undies putting them in his pocket to give away later as he left the room.

Later

Wendy and Tembry were working downstairs in the Mystery Shack as there were bottomless, as always, while Dipper was talking to Stan about getting a bigger room.

"Look, kid, we don't have the room for you and your girls." He said just then soos yelled

"Dude's There's another room." Everyone then ran towards him and saw the nearly empty room them as Dipper Mabel went there to see.

"You know what I want the room." Dipper said. Mabel then looked at him

"No, I want it!" She said Stan saw this as an opportunity and thinks up a plan.

"Alrighty then whoever gets the most suck-up points wins! He said smiling.

Later

As Dipper and Mabel were trying their best to get many points as possible Dipper decided to sit couch in the room.

"It'll all be worth it once I get this room." He said just then Mabel entered the room.

"Don't get comfortable this room will be mine." She said.

"No it won't I need this room for my girls." he said as he rubs his feet on the carpet.

"So why don't you just give up Mabel." he said as he touched Mabel on the shoulder just then an electrical charge blows them apart up as Mabel *in Dipper body * stoop up as she screams so does Dipper *in Mabel's Body* as they scream as they run away from each other as Dipper *in Mabel's body* ran to Wendy and tembry in the shop

"Hey, Mabel what's up?" Wendy asked

"Wendy Tembry it's me Dipper! I switched bodies with Mabel and now I'm freaking out!"he shouted as he explained what happened as Wendy and Tembry were shocked but soon their shocked expressions turned to smiles

"Dude I know it's weird for you right now but maybe you can see this as a new experience like you can we see what your sister's look pussy looks like?" Wendy said smiling and Tembry nodded in agreement as Dipper thought about it for a bit then he smiled lifted his skirt revealing her rainbow polka dot panties Wendy then helps him by pulled his undies of looking at Mabel stretched pussy.

"Wow, I like it." Tembry said.

"Maybe we should have a little fun before you switched back." Wendy said smiling as Dipper took Wendy and Tembry outside the mystery shack as they did Wendy tackled Dipper into a bush and started licking Mabel's pussy while Tembry licked Wendy's

"Oh god this is what you girls feel when I lick it, it feels amazing." Dipper said.

"Trust me, it'll get better." Tembry said as she lifted Mabel's shirt and started sucking on her left nipples while Wendy took the right and started sucking, Dipper moaned as he felt to pleasures of being a woman, Wendy then let's go of his nipple and wrapped her legs around her and started rubbing pussies, making both of them moan loudly, not wanting to be left Tembry sat on Mabel's face and started licking her sweet juices.

"Oh god Dipper don't stop." Tembry said as she grinded Mabel's face. Dipper could feel his limit reaching.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" He thought Wendy then reached for Mabel's clit and pinched it. Making Dipper twitch

"Yes, cum for us Dipper release your sister's juices!" Wendy said as she speeds up her grinding on Mabel's pussy.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" Wendy yelled

"Me too!" Tembry added the two teens kissed as their juices flowed out and covered Mabel's body they then laid down on the ground breathing heavily.

"That was great." Wendy said

"Yeah, remind me to switch bodies more often." Dipper said

Meanwhile

Mabel returned to Aaron and Candy having sex.

"Hey Dipper, don't you just barge in dude." Aaron said still humping Candy.

"Guys it's me, Mabel! Dipper and I switched bodies and now I'm freaking out." She said

"Whoa babe calm down I'm sure it's fine, we can switch you guys back I'm sure if it." He said

"Now wait a minute Aaron, maybe we could have some fun with this situation." Candy said as she pulled down Mabel's shorts and revealed Dipper's dick.

"Now I can see how you two keep getting these types of girls and guys." She said as she took Dipper's dick in her mouth and started sucking on it, making Mabel moan.

"Aaron, don't just sit there give her a lick." Mabel said as she stretched Candy's pussy apart.

"I'll do her one better." Aaron said as he grabbed her ass and shoved his dick in her pussy going rough and hard on her.

"Oh god, I'm going to love this." Mabel said till she felt something cumming "I feel something weird, I think I'm cumming." Mabel said

Me too!" Aaron said the two then cummed in Candy, leaving her stuffed with cum

"Man I need to work on my stamina." Mabel said

"Yeah but I'm still hard." He said

"I got an Idea." Mabel said as she started taking off Dipper's clothes

Later

As Dipper Wendy and Tembry lied there nude on the ground enjoying the aftermath of their sexual escapades Dipper says

"Wow that felt great but I miss my body because I want to cum inside both of you." he said smiling.

"Yeah we love you better as a boy." Tembry said smiling as Wendy nodded as Dipper smiled. Getting dressed as the three went inside as they did they saw Mabel.

"Look Mab..."

"Let me stop right there Dipper, you win Stan gave you the key to the room so I decided to stay in the old room with my lovers." Mabel said smiling as Dipper smiled back as they went into the room they shuffled on the carpet and switched back

"Oh Mabel, your body felt cool while I had sex with my girls." Dipper said smiling as taking it as a compliment Mabel smiled back saying.

"Yeah same here; my boyfriend banged Candy and me." Mabel said smiling at him the then went their to their new spearate rooms

Later

As Tembry and Wendy were putting their clothes in the room as Dipper puts in a bed that's big enough for three, Dipper smiled at the girls as he pulled Wendy's jeans and undies taking it away from her and he pulled Tembry skirt leggings and undies off her as well.

"No need for theses any more ladies." He said as they pushed and kissed Dipper on the bed.

Later

"Mabel, are you sure you want to put a dildo machine in here?" Aaron asked

"Oh come on what if your not around me and Candy will need some type of entertainment.

"I know that but why is my dick in casting?" He asked

"Duh so that we want your dick 24/7." She said

"Well be careful I know you don't want to lose it." Aaron said.

"Don't worry, I've done this to Dipper's face dozen of times." She said.

"Okay, One... two... three!" She then pulled the casting off taking some pubic hair along with it.

"(Screams like a girl) AHHH!" Aaron yelled

"Great, now I'll get the "special filling" and I will make sure you'll get your reward." She said as she kissed his dick to get rid of the pain.


	12. Chapter 12

After defeating Bill as the world is now in peace. Dipper was in the store with Wendy as Wendy was bottomless, but Dipper look at her

"Hey, Wendy can you wait a second?" He said smiling as Wendy looks at him

"Sure dude what is it?" Wendy asked smiling. Dipper got on one knee and held out a small box, people looked over, mostly to stare at Wendy pussy.

"Wendy? I know I'm twelve but will you marry me?" He asked smiling as Wendy was in tears hugging him.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" She shouted as everyone took photos of her pussy lips as Dipper smiled kissing her pussy lips softly as she moans as she giggles as people cheer.

Later At church

As Dipper was waiting for his Wendy at the altar as he waited he saw everyone was here even tembry in a maid uniform as she was bottomless letting people get a look at her pussy lips as Mabel and Candy with their boyfriend, Aaron looking under there skirt to see their undies. As he took out his member and getting Mabel sat her on his member banging her as the music started to cover her moans. As Wendy comes out walking in her white lingerie minus the bra and panties as she completed nude, she's only in white high heels and knee high stockings as people looks as Dipper smiled as Wendy comes as the priest tell

"Do you Dipper take Wendy as your wife and bang her in publicly?

"I do," Dipper said

the father then looks at Wendy

"do you Wendy take Dipper as your husband as you forever to be nude in public whenever Dipper wishes?" He asked, she then nodded.

"I do." As he said

"You are now husband and wife you can kiss the bride." He said as Dipper kissing her pussy lips first for a full minute as he was done as he gets a chair and getting on top and kissed her on the lips. As they cheered, he took her hand and lead her outside as Wendy then got down on her knees and started sucking on Dipper's dick in front of everyone. Dipper then cummed in her mouth, Wendy pulled away and turned around and spread her pussy lips apart, Dipper then shoved his dick into her and started pumping in and out of her gradually gaining speed.

"Oh god Dipper!" She said as she felt Dipper's member come in and out of her.

"Wendy i'm cumming." He said as they both cummed in front of everyone. The spectators then cheered.

Later

Everyone was at the mystery shack celebrating of Dipper marriage as Wendy was talking to her family as her brothers were looking at her nude body but tembry was bending over showing some little boys her pussy lips as Dipper was being pulled in the shack it was Mabel.

"Dipper? I was thinking me, and my girlfriend and boyfriend are going back to our parents." She said smiling as Dipper smiled hugging her.

"I'll wait for you here Mable." he said smiling as he hugged her again. While hugging as Dipper took mabel in their room.

I'll miss this place Dipper." Mabel said

"Hey Mabel remember our first time sex when we were ten? He said as she nodded.

"Yeah you always look under my skirt even our parents wouldn't mind." She said smiling as Dipper smiled kissing her it soon turned heated as Dipper moved his hand to her pussy lips and started fingering her as he kissed her neck the two headed to the bed and their clothes came off, Dipper then lined his dick and shoved it in her moving fast and hard.

"Oh god yes, Dipper faster please faster." She said as Dipper lifted her up and used gravity to get her deeper on him. Mabel you feel so good, Aaron is a lucky guy." He said as he puts her on all fours and rammed her fast and hard.

"Dipper i'm cumming!" She said, Dipper then moved her ass up and went faster till he cummed in her pussy.

"Yeah Aaron is a lucky guy." Dipper said as just then Wendy came in and giggle.

Later the next day

Mabel, Candy, and Aaron were at the bus stop saying their goodbye as mabel was saying goodbye to her brother. Dipper hugs her as they smiled as Wendy was there in her red swimsuit as Stan, Soos and Ford saying goodbye but just then the goat came bite down Mabel skirt before ripping it off and eating it along with her undies.

"Oh well, I want my pussy exposed." She said as they laugh as they got on the bus with waddles. As they go Aaron and Mabel started kissing while he fingered Candy, the two broke apart, and he lifted Mabel up and slide her on his dick and moved her up and down making her making her moan while Candy sucked his balls.

"God I love these girls." He said as the bus drove off into the horizon

The next day

Dipper was in the mystery shake as tembry and Wendy were in swimsuits as they were working. Dipper smiled at her wife as he went over and kissed her pussy lips through her swimsuit. Wendy then moves them aside, giving Dipper a much better taste, Dipper then laid back as Wendy sat on his face, while Dipper was licking, he felt his pants being taken off and a pair of warm lips kissing his shaft before taking it in her mouth. Wendy then lifted up to show Dipper Tembry sucking his dick, she soon takes off her clothes and sits on Dipper while Wendy took Dipper's cock and moves her hips up and down on it, while Tembry grinded his face. Dipper then felt his cummmed into Wendy and Tembry cummed down his throat. They then rested on the floor.

"I love my life." He said as they snuggled up with each other on the floor.


End file.
